El año del Tigre
by eltioqueseahogoenlalavadora
Summary: Historia corregida!Saoris chillonas, Julianes pedantes, caballeros misteriosos y un extraño chico nacido en el año del tigre.Alguien da mas?


EL AÑO DEL TIGRE.

Prólogo.

Centro de Tokio , Japón.

Vaughan tesoro, mira hacia aquí- pidió la sonriente mujer colocando la cámara enfrente suya. Al niño no le gustaba la mujer, había algo en ella vacío y superficial que le recordaba a un maniquí .

Vaya, vaya ...eres un caballerito muy calladito y tímido...¿por qué no sonríes a la cámara, guapo? – la mujer acercó más el aparato , mientras esperaba anhelante un poco de cooperación por parte del pequeño.

El niño miró a sus padres, parados frente a los focos que lo alumbraban , ambos le hacían gestos animándolo a sonreír, pero a él la sonrisa no le salía de los labios.

Pensó que debería estar contento , era una tradición familiar que todos los miembros de la familia se hicieran una foto antes de entrar en el Eton College. Sabía que a Alphonse, su tío , y su persona favorita dentro de la familia también le habían hecho la foto antes, él mismo la había visto en casa de sus abuelos mientras curioseaba un poco por la casa; recordaba que su tío había llegado poco después y el gesto divertido que había puesto al ver la instantánea :

¡Dioses ,vaya pintas!.Creo que los años no me han tratado mal después de todo ¿No crees , Vang, menudo careto...- decía Alphonse observando la foto.

Su tío tenía razón: en la foto salía un chico pálido y delgado, de aire mimado, excesivamente engalanado y con una sonrisa de superioridad .

Aquel no podía ser su tío. Su autentico tío era aquel que solía ir cada pocos meses a pasar pequeñas temporadas junto a ellos, Alphonse el excéntrico, aquel que escandalizaba en las cenas haciendo comentarios en contra del gobierno o la religión, y aquel que a pesar de ser mayor que su propio padre tenía una personalidad juvenil, y parecía mil veces más joven que este.

Si, Vaughan se sentía muy contento de compartir parte de su nombre con el de su tío , de ser Vaughan Alphonse Griffen .

Vamos encanto, seguro que debes tener una sonrisa preciosa- la mujer sostenía la cámara fotográfica mientras sonreía forzadamente y grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara llevándose con ellas gran parte del maquillaje .

Al pequeño le dio repentinamente pena por aquella mujer, el ambiente le mareaba inexplicablemente , y por algún extraño motivo sólo deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Se obligó a sonreír , ignorando el picor que le daba la corbata fuertemente atada en torno a su cuello , cuanto antes hiciera la foto antes podría salir a que le diera un poco el aire.

Muy bien cariño, mantén esa bonita sonrisa durante unos segundos ¿de acuerdo?- la mujer se limpió el sudor de la frente y apretó finalmente el botón- ¡Perfecto!

La habitación quedó inundada por una fuerte luz blanca, después todo volvió a quedarse como estaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Vaughan se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su inmensa habitación de la mansión de Japón, sosteniendo su nueva fotografía .En ella se mostraba a un niño de unos 6 años , algo bajito para su edad y bastante pálido, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro que llevaba en una graciosa melenita que le caía sobre el lado izquierdo de la cara, y de la que sobresalía un ojo marrón que miraba fijamente al objetivo; del lado derecho ,en cambio ,cabía destacar un ojo de un color verde asombroso , que miraba con una expresión extrañamente triste. 

A la gente le sorprendían siempre los ojos bicolor del pequeño, en tanto que los antiguos amigos de sus padres lo andaban mirando asombrados, recordando los brillantes ojos verdes que había tenido desde su nacimiento, y creyendo que todo había sido un despiste de su memoria.

Luego se enteraban de lo de su accidente por boca de otras personas de su círculo social. A sus padres no les gustaba hablar de eso , consideraba que era un asunto de mal gusto hablar de los defectos físicos de los demás, cosa que hacía sentirse mal a Vaughan, aunque no supiera bien el por que.

Verdaderamente al niño no le importaba nada que la prótesis de su ojo izquierdo fuera de otro color . Cumplía a la perfección con su objetivo, y eso era lo importante, tapaba el hueco del párpado y le hacía sentirse más normal y más tranquilo en presencia de la gente, porque como todo el mundo sabía, ser un Griffen consistía en gran parte en acudir a aburridas y costosas fiestas y estar casi siempre rodeado de gente.

Ni Saori Kido ni Julián Solo sabían nada del extraño ojo marrón de Vaughan, este se había esforzado mucho en ocultárselo, como sus padres no eran partidarios a que jugase con los hijos de los trabajadores del Servicio el chico sólo contaba con ellos dos como amigos , ya que ambos eran los hijos mimados de los principales hombres de negocios que hacían tratos con la compañía de su padre , y por lo tanto estaban bien vistos como sus amistades.

A Vaughan le parecían los dos bastante aburridos. Por un lado estaba Saori Kido , que no paraba de chillar y exigir cosas a los demás, y que a Vaughan le parecía una mandona; y por otro Julián, que igualmente se quejaba por todo y sentía una especial predilección por demostrar a Vaughan que él como era más mayor era capaz de hacer todo mejor, mientras decía que él y únicamente él era digno de estar al lado de la "princesa" (Saori) y que algún día se casaría con ella.

" Por mi puedes quedártela para siempre y casarte con ella" – pensaba Vaughan – " yo nunca querría tener una novia tan chillona como ella"

Por supuesto esto nunca lo dijo , puede que Saori fuera una niña chillona, pero quedarse únicamente con Julián como amigo sería aún peor.

Hacía rato que estaba tumbado en la cama arropado con su colcha de plumón , observando la fotografía con los rayos de luz procedentes de una farola lejana, que pasaban a través de la ventana y se acababan perdiendo en la penumbra de la habitación .

Dejó la foto en la mesilla de noche , su reloj indicaba que eran ya las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y que pronto amanecería , tenía que dormir un poco más, al día siguiente tendría que acudir con sus padres una de esas horribles fiestas de recaudación de fondos y que necesitaría su mejor cara para actuar y sonreír a todos como si fuera verdaderamente feliz de estar allí.

En poco tiempo, el niño quedo en medio de un estado de somnolencia , recordando con una sonrisa el día en el que Saori se había atragantado de tanto chillar y chillar y había acabado vomitando sobre la alfombra persa de una importante sala de fiestas, en unos segundos su cara se había vuelto tan roja como el color del vestido con puntilla que llevaba. Tatsumi , su mayordomo la había sacado en brazos ,hecha un mar de lagrimas y avergonzada ,fuera; mientras el Servicio del Salón limpiaba el estropicio y el resto de los invitados lanzaban sonrisas de falsa condescendencia .

Julián había quedado asombradísimo , y miraba con mala cara hacia todos lados fulminando a todo aquel que se atreviera a hacer algún comentario sobre "su Saori" y lo ocurrido durante la reunión.

Vaughan a su lado se tapaba la boca con la manga del traje para evitar que alguien viera como sonreía divertido.

Desde ese día , el niño pensó que la futura diosa de la Sabiduría podía ser divertida en el fondo y que no estaba tan mal ser su amigo después de todo.

A punto de volver a dormirse entre estos pensamientos un fuerte estrépito hizo que el pequeño básicamente saltase de la cama.

Se quedó así un momento, descalzo sobre el suelo de parquet y una vez vencido el susto inicial se aventuro a acercarse con cuidado hacia la ventana ,y subirse sobre el radiador que estaba situado debajo, para tener una mejor visión de la calle.

Parecía que algún coche había chocado contra los grandes contenedores metálicos de basura que se encontraban al final de la calle. Las bolsas de desperdicios se encontraban rasgadas y esparcidas a lo largo de la carretera .

El niño no le dio mas importancia e iba a volver a la cama cuando, observando el cielo con aire distraído , vio como una brillantes estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo y desaparecía cerca de la línea del horizonte por la que se veían los tonos anaranjadosque indicaban que pronto amanecería. Sin darle más importancia volvió a la cama.

Al día siguiente tendría un día muy duro.

Poco sabía Vaughan que aquella estrella fugaz marcaría el nuevo destino de su vida.

* * *

Atenas, cercanías del Santuario de Atenea. 

En una colina cercana al Acrópolis de Atenas , un par de figuras encapuchadas observaban silenciosas al coliseo, fundiéndose con el paisaje, como si fueran un elemento más del ambiente.

Un tercera figura apareció lentamente juntándose con las otras dos .Esta sombra se acercó a uno de los encapuchados y con la cabeza gacha y posición claramente sumisa le entrego lo que parecía un rollo de pergamino diciendo:

Mi general , las tropas estarán preparadas en pocos meses , hemos conseguido reunir más de 3000 hombres, señor . El amo le manda sus salidos y su más sincero agradecimiento, instándole, aunque no lo haya dicho textualmente, a que no se cometan más fallos.

El general frunció el entrecejo ,malhumorado:

Un simple heraldo se debería dedicar solo a trasmitir mensajes, si necesito opiniones tengo un grupo de consejeros mucho más cualificados para ello.

El mensajero le observo con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que por mucha fama de sanguinario que tuviera el general no era tonto y no se atrevería jamás a matar a un heraldo enviado por su propio amo.

Viendo el dilema de su amigo , el otro encapuchado intervino, su forma de hablar era silenciosa y tranquila, rara vez decía algo, pero cuando lo decía no se podía más que respetarle:

Si no tienes nada más que decir puedes retirarte..., no creo que nuestro señor aprecie tanto a simples mensajeros como para enojarse si nosotros acabamos por error con alguno...

Esto pareció afectar por fin al mensajero, que observó un momento con terror los destellos metálicos que sobresalían de las capas de los encapuchados, y con una cuidadosa reverencia desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Imbecil- susurró exasperado el general cuando el mensajero desaparecía-y se supone con que esta tanda de subordinados inútiles hemos de ganar una guerra.

Su amigo le dedico una sutil sonrisa ,divertido por el desaliento del general ,luego volvió la vista al cielo, como esperando algo.

Su acompañante hizo lo mismo , y ambos volvieron a quedar como minutos antes, observando impasibles los terrenos que se extendían frente a ellos.

El momento esperado llegó pocas horas más tarde , cuando estaba apunto de amanecer.

Mucha gente de Atenas estaba ya andando en ese momento por las calles de camino a sus trabajos , pero nadie se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento una estrella fugaz cruzaba rauda el cielo perdiéndose más allá del Acrópolis , y los que la vieron no le dieron mayor importancia.

Los encapuchados se percataron rápidamente de ello.

Es el tigre- susurró el general – ha vuelto.

Su acompañante asintió , y quitándose la capa reveló una brillante armadura plateada .

Imitando su ejemplo , el General se quitó asimismo la capa dejando a la vista una armadura de color oscuro que lanzaba extraños reflejos jade:

Pues andando, nuestros enemigos ya habrán visto la estrella . Nuestro Dios ha sido generoso al concedernos una oportunidad poco antes del amanecer, cuando el Santuario se encuentra prácticamente inactivo . Seamos precavidos y no la desperdiciemos.

Ambos caballeros desaparecieron en la noche y se dispusieron a entrar sigilosamente al Santuario.


End file.
